


Truth or Dare

by EZM2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Quick one-shot.Captain/HawkeyeHumor and Fluff





	Truth or Dare

"Come on _birdbrain_ , come and play with us," Tony said to Clint, who was perched on the second story balcony railing. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow as he flipped Tony off and took a sip of his beer as his feet dangled over the edge. Tony huffed and mumbled an insult under his breath as Bucky and Steve walked into the main living room and Tony pounced on them "Come on Cap, you and Bucky have to play!" He said excitedly as he passed them a beer causing Steve to look at him questioningly.

"Play what exactly...?" He asked, slightly afraid to know the answer, because well you never know with Stark. Tony rolled his eyes "Truth or Dare of course." He stated as if it was the most obvious answer, causing Steve and Bucky to both pull a face and look around noticing Thor and Bruce sitting there with exasperated expressions on their faces. Steve's gaze landed on Natasha as he quirked an eyebrow at her as if to say, _'You too?_ ' and she just shrugged and took a big swig of her beer. Steve sighed as he sat down, not even going to attempt an escape.

Tony looked like the cat who caught the canary. "You sure you don't want to play _featherhead_?" He shot towards Clint, causing everyone to look up at him as he just flipped Tony off again and drank his beer. "Suit yourself." He mumbled

* * *

They played a few rounds, nothing serious, well nothing serious after they informed Thor that the 'Dares' didn't have to be life-threatening and he began to catch on. They were all laughing and having a good time so of course, Tony being well Tony decided to up the game a bit as he said " _Capsicle_ ," to which the man in question groaned "Truth or Dare?" he finished as the Captain sighed.

"Dare I guess, I'm going to regret this aren't I?" He asked, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. Tony stroked his chin evilly "Hmm…What should I have America's sweetheart do?" He asked rhetorically causing Steve to roll his eyes at the billionaire. "Oh, I know!" He said triumphantly, Steve's stomach sunk. 'This can't be good.' He groaned internally. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room." He said with a smirk as Steve blushed a bright red.

Clint had been watching the whole thing, when he heard Tony's dare he snorted "Impossible, he can't kiss himself." He said to himself as he took a big chug of his beer but regretted it immediately as he felt two pairs of eyes on him. He looked up slowly, mouth full of beer, seeing whose eyes were on him. He was met with a smirk from Bucky who was trying his best not to laugh and a shocked, wide-eyed and blushing Steve. Hawkeye spat his beer out, spluttering slightly and coughing, unable to keep his balance he fell back onto the second floor thanking his stars it was carpeted as he landed on his back.

Catching his breath, he leaned up on his elbows, looking over the balcony again to see Bucky all but rolling around as he laughed and a still frozen Captain America. _'I guess I have the same effect on him as the ice.'_ Clint thought in the middle of his panic and chose to store that information away for another time, he had people to avoid right now. He got up and made a b-line to the elevator and told Jarvis to take him to the roof and that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Steve turned to survey his friends, Bucky was still laughing so he was no help at all. _'Thanks, Buck, I'll remember this.'_ He complained to himself. Thor wasn't paying attention, Bruce was staying out of it and Tony was complaining, as usual. "What the _hell_ just happened?" He asked, thoroughly confused, looking to his team for answers and when he didn't get them he did what he always does, he asked Jarvis.

"J, what the hell just happened?" He repeated his question to his AI. "I believe Mr. Barton has admitted to an attraction to your fearless leader, Sir," Jarvis said flatly. It was Ton's turn to spit out his beer this time " _What_?!" he all but yelled, causing Steve to blush more if it was possible.

Steve turned his gaze to Natasha, silently pleading for help. The female assassin didn't say a word but cut her eyes meaningfully to the elevator causing the Captain to sigh, he knew what he had to do so he got up and made his way into the lift, having a good idea where he could find his feathered friend. Before the doors could close Tony yelled "Hey, Cap!" causing him to groan "What, Tony?" he snapped, expecting some smart-ass remark. "The override code is _'Blue Ostrich_ '" He offered, which caused Steve to frown slightly as the door closed.

"The roof please, Jarvis." The elevator made its way to the roof arriving almost instantly, yet the doors wouldn't open. "Um, Jarvis?" He asked in a confused tone. "Sorry, Sir, but Mr. Barton wishes to not be disturbed." Almost sounding apologetic that he couldn't open the door. Steve sighed sadly "Oh!" He exclaimed "Blue Ostrich." He offered, and the doors swooshed open, allowing him onto the roof of the skyscraper.

Steve stepped out of the elevator, making his way over to the figured leaned against the balcony on the other side of the roof, he didn't announce his presence he was sure his assassin would know that he was there. _'Wait, when did I start referring to him as 'My Assassin'?'_ he chided himself as he came to stand next to the assassin in question. "Clint…" He started out softly but was cut off "You know, just don't, I don't want to do this." He said firmly, keeping his voice as even as possible.

"Clint." The Captain said more sternly than before, causing the shorter man to look at him questioningly, getting lost in the blue that is Steve Rodgers eyes. "Y..Yeah?" He managed, not realizing how close they were now, and cursing himself for showing a sign of weakness. Steve cleared his throat, trying to will the words to come out as he fought down a blush.

 _'I have to be the strong one.'_ He told himself _'If only I can stop blushing'_ he complained internally as he stared down at the guy he had feelings for, for over a year. Taking a deep breath Steve reached to touch Clint's cheek softly only for his hand to get caught by the archer midway to his face. "W…what are you doing?" Clint managed, causing the Captain to sigh and push his hand further and out of the archer's grasp, touching his cheek gently which caused Clint to close his eyes automatically and sigh.

"Don't mess with me, Cap." He warned " _Please_." He added softly, knowing he could hear the urgency in his voice. Steve huffed, "You know," He began, biting his lip softly "I never completed my dare…" he finished trailing off, causing the assassin's eyes to pop open and stare up at him. Steve closed the distance between them quickly before he could chicken out, pressing his lips against Clint's causing the archer's eyes to flutter closed as he kissed back.

The Captain smiled into the kiss and just kissed him harder, pulling the shorter man's body flush against him as they kissed.


End file.
